


Chanyeol and His (Small) Advisors

by Katokiari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Whole exo as mini hooman except chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katokiari/pseuds/Katokiari
Summary: Chanyeol and seven (7) mini companions.





	Chanyeol and His (Small) Advisors

☆☆☆

Chanyeol sighed again as he stared at the ceiling of his room. There were glow in the dark stars and moon and rockets he put up there few months ago, mostly because some people had been bugging him to buy them. Well, not sure if he could call them human, they were more like small mini human. 

"Chanyeollie!" Chanyeol winced when something poked his cheek. Chanyeol sighed again as he turned his head a little to the left. Small creature with big droopy eyes was looking at him cutely. "What are you thinking about?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the creature before he lifted the creature up with a finger only. "Aaaaaaa!!! Put Hyunie down now!!" Chanyeol grinned as he swayed the creature to the left and right slowly, he wasn't that cruel, Chanyeol knew he was scared of height.

Just then, he felt a sharp jab on his arm. Chanyeol looked down to another small mini human looking up at him, eyebrows crunching cutely. "Put Baekhyun down!" Chanyeol winced when the mini human kept on poking him.

"Ouch! Ouch! Yes, I will put him down, but stop poking me, Jongdae!" Chanyeol put Baekhyun down, and instead of running away, Baekhyun joined Jongdae poking at the tall giant. "You two!" Chanyeol has had enough, he lifted them with two fingers, up high but far from his face, Chanyeol knew not to get his pretty face beaten up by these small human.

"Chanyeol, are you thinking about school tomorrow?" A voice coming from his shoulder making Chanyeol looking down. Junmyeon was sitting on his shoulder (when did he got there?) as he looked at Chanyeol expectedly.

Chanyeol hadn't even get to answer when two voices cut in. "He is thinking about Kyungsoo!" Giggles resonated in the room. Baekhyun and Jongdae were so loud for two small human. He put them down and both of them scrambled away to hide among the pillows and blanket on Chanyeol's bed.

Chanyeol flushed at the thought of his long-time crush, Doh Kyungsoo. The drama club president, the small and cute and always left his glassess behind although he had astigmatism and scared the heck out of juniors when the truth was he is a friendly and nice guy. And cute. Did Chanyeol said cute twice?

Junmyeon smiled as he looked up at Chanyeol. "Are you going to greet him tomorrow, Chanyeollie?" 

"He can't even talk properly in front of Kyungsoo." Someone yawned as he came out from Chanyeol's hoodie pocket, another small human followed behind. "What makes you think he can greet Kyungsoo tomorrow?" Chanyeol pouted but still he helped these two got out from the warmth of his hoodie. He knew they loved to take a nap there.

Junmyeon jumped down from Chanyeol's shoulder and plopped on the bed beside him. "Sehunnie! We have to support Chanyeol!!" Junmyeon shook Sehun's arm as he patted the other's head. "Jonginie you need to stop getting sleepy everywhere." He sighed fondly.

"Well, thanks Junmyeon. This is why you are my favorite." Chanyeol grinned.

"Junmyeon just do that because he doesn't want you to be a loner." Chanyeol looked at the nightstand beside his bed.

Junmyeon gasped. "I am not! And Minseokkie, do not talk with your mouth full!" Junmyeon nagged the small human who was sitting beside the chip packet Chanyeol had opened before for them. Minseok had his cheeks full and Chanyeol would tell him how adorable he looked but Minseok would scowl at him and Chanyeol has had enough of rejection for his lifetime.

"Maybe our Chanyeol can do it this time." A soft voice coming from Minseok's left side, another small human appearing. "I believe in him."

Chanyeol awwed as he reached out his hand and the small human jumped into his palm. "You are the best, Xing." Chanyeol said.

"Well, the worst can happen is you stutter and embarrass yourself but it's okay, Yeol." Yixing smiling at him innocently before he jumped from Chanyeol's palm and plopped to the bed, scrambling away perhaps to find Baekhyun and Jongdae.

"Why are you guys..." Chanyeol sighed deeply.

"Cheer up!" Junmyeon climbed into his palm. "You can come to school early tomorrow and get ready to greet him!" Junmyeon said in a very positive tone. "You can prepare well." He smiled at Chanyeol.

Minseok snickered. "He need to sleep early for that. It's already past 12 now." Chanyeol's eyes widened as he looked at his phone. Shit, he really need to sleep now or he would be late for school tomorrow.

"Sleep! Sleep!" Baekhyun and Jongdae sing together as they got out from their hiding, Yixing behind them. "Sleep~" 

Chanyeol sighed as he slumped back on the bed, pulling up the blanket as they then got under the blanket with him. Chanyeol had small beds for them (courtesy of his little cousin who looked at him curiously when Chanyeol asked if he could have her old doll house set) but they still liked to get in the bed with him. Chanyeol wasn't going to complain because it was nice seeing as how he lived alone, his parents working abroad and his older sister was living with her boyfriend.

Chanyeol fell asleep thinking of Doh Kyungsoo's cute smile that night.

☆☆☆

"He's going to be late if he isn't waking up now." Minseok sat with his legs crossed as he yawned, watching the others trying to wake Chanyeol from his deep sleep. Jongin was sleeping beside him, Minseok smiled as he patted Jongin softly.

"I was wrong. This is the worst case scenario." Yixing nodded seriously.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Jongdae and Baekhyun screamed on Chanyeol's ear but it seemed like it did nothing. "He isn't waking up, what should we do?" Jongdae frowned and looked at the others. Baekhyun had pulled Chanyeol's ear but it didn't seem to work too, instead he fell on his butt while doing so.

"We have to make it work!" Junmyeon said determinantly as he climbed up on Chanyeol's chest. "Chanyeol!" He started jumping. "Wake up!" Sehun joined him jumping just because he thought it was fun while Baekhyun and Jongdae thought it was a good reason to play around with Chanyeol. "You are going to be late and you won't get to greet Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon screamed.

That woke him up, it seemed. He scrambled off the bed, his small companions plopped on the bed. "Sorry guys!" Chanyeol apologized as he rushing to wash his face and brush his teeth. Not even ten minutes he was already out with his school uniform on and a backpack. "You guys still have food right? I will do some grocery shopping after school later!" He looked at them as he frantically trying to put on his shoes. "I'm leaving, bye!"

He was out of the door so fast after locking it, the small humans looked at each other in silent for few seconds.

"So, who's gonna bet he fail again this year?" Junmyeon broke the silent.

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Spiralling from a tweet lol i might add more chapters when i have inspirations


End file.
